


Raise Your Glass

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Tony Stark Bingo 2018 [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholic Tony Stark, Flirting, Happy Ending, Insecure Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: Tony can't stay at the party or else he'll start drinking, but he's never seen Bucky drunk before. Turns out, a drunk Bucky is very interested in Tony Stark.





	Raise Your Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Tony Stark bingo square K1: sober

Tony exits the elevator, arguing with Rhodey about the exact details of how Malibu ‘91 actually happened. Raucous laughter in the common room catches his attention, though Tony doesn’t stop the logic of his argument.

Eventually his stomach won’t twist at the sound of the Avengers having fun without him. Eventually Tony won’t worry about why didn’t invite him, won’t worry if they have more fun without him, won’t worry if they actually hate when he’s around. It’s not today, but maybe eventually.

Besides, it’s not like Tony made a secret of the fact that Rhodey was in town tonight and they were going to get burgers at Martin’s, because Martin’s is the best and Rhodey is the best, and therefore these things should be enjoyed together. And no, none of the others were invited because it was Tony-Rhodey time and Tony hadn’t gotten to see Rhodey outside of government business in months and Tony would guard and hoard his Rhodey time barring an apocalyptic event.

Now, though, they’re back at the Tower and the Avengers clearly didn’t miss Tony. Which is dumb, because it’s not like Tony missed them, Tony was perfectly happy with Rhodey and they were really only stopping to say hi before going down to the workshop again anyway…

But Tony stands in the doorway to the common room, looking at the Avengers spread across the room. It’s warmer in here, with so many people, the lights illuminating smiling, laughing faces of the rest of the group.

He can smell the alcohol, like a punch to the back of this throat.

“Tony!” Bucky calls out, because of course the sniper of the group notices Tony standing in the doorway.

Shouts of Tony’s name go around the group then, all those smiling faces turning and looking at Tony. It’s not quite the reception he’s used to, to be honest, in any gathering that he stumbles upon and part of his stomach untwists in relief.

Part of his stomach twists tighter, though, because Tony is all too aware of the number of liquor bottles scattered around the room. A large cup - or a cauldron in the shape of a cup, really - sits on the table and is full of golden, fizzing Asgardian mead. Natasha’s favorite vodka, Sam’s rum collection, and an assortment of mixers are also scattered around in various states of emptiness.

“Quite the party,” Tony notes with a smile, even though his throat is dry.

No wonder they’d waited until he left. And right now everyone is too drunk to remember why Tony shouldn’t be here.

“Workshop, Tones,” Rhodey says, voice light.

“Rhodes!” the chorus goes up around the room. Glasses clink together in cheers.

Rhodey gives a smile and a wave, but his hand lands on Tony’s shirt and tugs him back. “Come on. I’ll say hi in the morning and laugh at all their hangovers.”

A hangover that Tony won’t have, because Tony isn’t drinking. Still, the smell is getting to him. It’s been a few weeks since Tony had last fallen off the wagon and he’d like to stay on it, but he knows exactly how good it would taste to take a swig of the rum in Sam’s glass right now.

At least no one had brought out whiskey.

Then Bucky breaks Tony’s field of vision, suddenly in front of him.

“Tony,” Bucky greets with a wide, loose smile. “Hi,” he continues, too loud for how close he’s standing. “Glad you’re back.”

Bucky sways closer, and Tony reaches out to catch Bucky’s chest. Bucky catches himself on the doorway, putting his arm over Tony’s head and leaning on it so he’s staring down at Tony.

Tony drops his hands from Bucky’s chest immediately, flexing his fingers and clearing his throat.

“Hey there, Buckaroo,” Tony recovers with a smile.

It takes a lot of work to get a super soldier drunk, Tony knows. The team had learned from their experiments with Steve, but Thor’s mead and a dedicated volume of other types of alcohol make it possible.

But Tony hasn’t seen Bucky drunk before, and he’s having a hard time hiding his smile.

“Hey,” Bucky replies, goofy smile still in place. “Glad you’re… glad you’re back,” he says carefully. He reaches up and plays with the collar of Tony’s shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers.

“You said that already,” Tony teases as he looks up through his eyelashes at Bucky.

“Oh?” Bucky asks with a frown. Then he shrugs. “It’s true.”

Tony laughs a little, biting his lip. Rhodey snorts behind them, and Tony laughs a bit more at that.

Still, Tony relaxes and leans back against the doorway, letting Bucky hover over him. He knows this game, though Tony had been a bit too short - especially in high school, where he saw it played most often - to lean over his target and chat them up against the wall. Bucky, however, is the perfect height, and with those bright eyes and wide smile Tony isn’t troubled at all.

Bucky just grins, happy to stare and keep staring as he plays with the collar of Tony’s shirt.

“Really? Right in front of me,” Rhodey sighs.

“Rhodes, hi!” Bucky greets, head turning but not moving away from Tony. “When did you get here?”

“Uh huh, sure, right,” Rhodey replies flatly, crossing his arms. “Tones, come on. Workshop, now.”

“You’re leaving?” Bucky asks, his eyes wide and sad as he looks back down at Tony.

Tony hesitates for a moment, and then again for a longer moment. Then he nods. “Yeah, I’m leaving.”

If he stays, he’ll drink. No question. And tonight, at least, with Rhodey at his back, that isn’t what Tony wants to do. Or it is, it always is, Tony wants to drink, but at least for tonight he can tell himself no. At least for one more day, he can hold off.

“Tony,” Bucky whines, and it tugs at Tony’s heart.

Tony pastes a grin on his face and pats Bucky’s chest. “I know, I know, I’m the life of the party. I promise you can have fun without me though.”

Bucky pouts, strands of hair falling into his face. Tony tucks it behind his ears.

Bucky leans closer, and Tony licks his lips. Bucky’s eyes dart down to follow the motion, and then licks his own.

Tony has an instant to decide.

He leans up and kisses Bucky’s cheek, making the first move before Bucky can. Bucky’s lips are right there, bright red and pouty and open for tasting - except there will be alcohol on Bucky’s lips, on Bucky’s tongue, in Bucky’s mouth. Tony wants to know what Bucky tastes like - has wanted to know for awhile - and he doesn’t want that knowledge to be overshadowed by the alcohol that Tony is trying so hard not to want.

“Come find me when you’re sober,” Tony whispers in Bucky’s ear.

Then Tony ducks underneath Bucky’s one-armed lean and heads for the elevator, Rhodey grumbling beside him. Several cheers, a wolf whistle, and crowing follow them out - the rest of the Avengers teasing Bucky as Bucky joins them again.

Tony grins, almost skipping.

Rhodey sighs. “This is why I don’t live here. Superheroes who save the world. Please. Pathetic, all of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like angst & misunderstandings, then you can think about Bucky freaking out the next day about pressuring Tony to stay when Bucky knows Tony's problem with alcohol - and avoiding Tony. 
> 
> If you like fluff, then instead you can think about Tony bringing Bucky a cup of coffee in the morning and teasing him about his hangover, and they can be cute and eat breakfast together XD


End file.
